The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device including a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor that can provide improved electrical characteristics and methods for fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices may include an integrated circuit including MOS field effect transistors. As semiconductor devices have become highly integrated, MOS field effect transistors have been scaled down, which may deteriorate an operating characteristic of the semiconductor devices.